


Play for it

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: A challenge and very pleasurable consequences





	Play for it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!   
I have been working on this piece for what seems to be an eternity, pretty sure it’s been two weeks now. But it’s finished and yours to read.   
Also  
I TOTALLY SINNED. AGAIN. OOPS.  
Enjoy! <3

Being a doctor demanded a lot of time and effort. Hours were long, patients were demanding, and one had to give their all to succeed. That’s why Claire cherished every opportunity she got to spend her time with Ethan. When they weren’t tired and weren’t falling asleep on one another, when they could truly appreciate one another and enjoy each other’s company to the fullest. Like tonight.

Claire couldn’t say she had the hardest day, she wasn’t as tired as she happened to be most of the time, but it could have been better. And then she remembered Ethan planned a date night for them, and her day got instantly better. They decided to bring a change of clothes to the hospital with them, so they didn’t need to stop by their houses, god only knew what would happen if they got locked in the same room with no one around for the extended period of time. Not that either of them would complain, but they both needed to go out, and they weren’t about to take chances on how much restraint they had.

She felt all the tension dissipate as Ethan held the door open for her. They entered the bar, the music playing in the background, the sound of people talking and laughing somehow calming her nerves. They were together, in a public place, away from the hospital, where the hands of illnesses and tragedies couldn’t reach them. It was them, just two people in love, enjoying their evening together.

Ethan had his hand resting on her waist, his fingers gently grazing her hip from time to time. The slick material of her green dress, flowing down from her natural waistline, feeling like water underneath his fingertips. Her sweet scent engulfed him as he pulled her closer to him so she could avoid collision with a drunk woman passing them by. Claire’s hand landed on his chest, moving up and down slowly, tracing the lines of his muscles underneath his light blue shirt, two top buttons undone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. If Claire had to choose the set of clothing he had to wear for the rest of his life, that would be it.

Her touch seemed to have an effect much more explosive than she expected, because she could have sworn that she heard him take in a sharp breath, his hand tightening his hold on her momentarily.

They reached the bar, Ethan sitting down effortlessly on the stool, turning to the bartender and ordering them each a drink. Meanwhile, Claire was looking at her stool suspiciously. It was high, way higher than she was used to, and her height didn’t help her. Not even her heels made the situation any better and combining it with her ability to hurt herself with practically anything, she was not that fond of the idea of going for it and seeing what happens. Ethan seemed to have notices his woman having trouble, because he looked at her with amusement in his blue eyes.

“What is it, Rookie?” humor was coloring his voice, his lips curling around her nickname, letting it out tenderly.

“I, um, _may_ be just a _little_ too short to sit down on the stool by myself without causing damage. Would you mind… giving me a hand here? Or two?” she blushed, her height always being a part of her that was equally a blessing and a curse.

He laughed, a warm and hearty sound reverberating in his chest, as he slid down his own stool and went around hers to approach her. He placed his hands on her hips, turning her towards him so they were facing each other.

“Place your hands on my arms and hang on, I’ll boost you up. Ready?” she placed her hands where he told her too, her fingers bending around the curve of his shoulders, hanging on tightly. She then nodded, and he lifted her up, sitting her down on her stool, making sure she was secure and comfortable before going back to his. He was about to sit down, when her hand stopped him. He looked up, confusion in his eyes.

“Move your chair a little closer to mine, you’re too far away. How am I supposed to kiss you and steal your drinks when you are so far?”

He sighed, moving his stool so it was practically touching hers, finally sitting down. She leaned in, grabbing his head and pulling him in for a kiss, short and playful, leaving him wanting more.

“Thank you for saving me.” She whispered, laughing slightly, him joining her shortly after.

They spent the better part of the hour sitting side by side, drinking, both of them going for drinks without alcohol as they had work the next day and they came by car, talking, listening to music, swaying to the melody of it. She loved those moments, when they could just let go and be themselves. In moments like these she saw the side of Ethan only she got to see. Affectionate, delicate and attentive, considerate and soft, smiling widely, hugging tightly, kissing passionately. She lived for those moments; it made her feel special that he chose to let her see him like this, that he let himself be vulnerable with her and he trusted her.

He had his one arm on her back, running his hand up and down her spine from time to time, the other holding his head as he turned and looked at her. She was a wonder to him, the light, guiding him through the dark. He could let himself be both serious and playful when he was with her, knowing that she would never judge him.

Claire traced the lines of his hand with her index finger, drawing his thoughts back to her and her words.

“So, I saw a pool table when we came here. Are you up for a round?” she smiled sweetly, innocently, batting her eyelashes at him. He looked back towards the back of the room, one table standing by the wall, mostly secluded by the veil of silver strings falling from the ceiling. The lights were dimmed there, nothing could be seen from the outside. He turned back towards her only to find her looking at him suggestively, biting her lip softly, her eyes flickering to his lips and back to his eyes.

_So, she had ulterior motives._

“Are we playing for something?” he asked, his hand tracing slow circles on her back. She sighted slightly, her posture relaxing as she pondered upon his words. Moments later she leaned in, her lips right by his ear, brushing against his earlobe with each word she said.

“How about this. The winner gets to decide what we do tonight. And _how_ we do it.” her breath was hot against him, sending shivers down his spine. Then, before he could react, she leaned back to gauge his reaction. His eyes were wide, stunned and intrigued, excited with the possibilities the win would give him. “Curious?” she cocked her head to the side, smiling suggestively at him.

“Let’s go.” He stood up, turning to leave, when she cleared her throat softly behind him. Only then did he remember that he should probably help her get off her stool before she falls down and injures herself. Just as he reached her side, he saw a spark of mischief cross her features, and seconds later she was falling, right into his open arms. One hand on her backside, the other on the back of her shoulders, pressing her tightly to him, securing his hold on her. She grinned at him, kissing his cheek.

“Dr. Ramsey, such movements in the public place? _Scandalous!_” she laughed, leaning in so he could hear her low voice. “If you wanted to touch me so badly, you could have just asked.”

With that, she turned around swaying her hips as she walked towards the pool table in the back. Sensing his eyes on her and knowing that he wasn’t walking alongside her, she turned around, her hands on her hips.

“Are you coming? Or are you giving up so easily?”

He practically ran to her side, moving the curtain, walking by her side before letting it fall, leaving them alone in the dimly lit part of the bar. The music seemed quieter here, more delicate, almost sensual, the only light being the one over the table. Claire walked over to the wall, picking up two cue sticks, before turning back towards him, extending one end of the stick in her right hand to him. he grabbed it, expecting her to let go of it so he could get it. What he didn’t expect her to do is to pull on it, making him stumble towards her, pressing their bodies together flush against the wall. Their faces were inches apart, he could see her eyes sparkle softly.

“You seem impossibly eager to get me alone tonight, Dr. Ramsey. Unfortunately for you, if you want to get things done your way, you’re going to have to earn it. And work _hard_ for it.”

He groaned at her tone, at her closeness, and she just laughed, escaping his grasp. She set everything up, turning towards him with an expectant look in her eyes.

“So, the bet still stands? The winner is in control tonight?” she asked, leaning on the table with her hands.

“Only if you’re up for it, Rookie. And just so you know…” he walked over to her, dropping his voice to a low whisper. “… I fully intend on winning.”

She motioned for him to begin, standing to the side, observing his actions. He moved with confidence, practiced and controlled strokes, leaning over the table. His eyes found hers for a moment, smirking at her, before looking back to the game, his muscles flexing as he sent two balls into a pocket.

“Your turn, Claire.” He leaned back, throwing her a charming smile. She stepped up to the table, looking at the situation on it, making a strategy. Because she was short, she had to lean really far forward to have a clean shot. Ethan, maybe because he didn’t want her to trip and injure herself, or maybe because he wanted to touch her, placed his hands on her hips, holding her in place, steadying her. She gasped, surprised by his actions, but determined to not let it affect her. She made her move, almost as good as she intended.

“Cheating so early on, Ramsey? What is it, afraid you’ll lose?” she leaned back against him, her hands covering his.

“I genuinely wanted to help you. I’ll show you cheating if you want. Just remember that you asked for it, Rookie.” He whispered into her ear, his lips grazing the skin behind it softly.

“Game on.” she breathed, pressing her backside into him for a short moment, drawing out a moan from him, low and quiet, almost undetectable.

She moved away from the table, planning her next move, walking around the table slowly. His eyes never left her, leaving a trail of fire everywhere he looked. She kept her eyes on the game, but could see in the corner of her eye that he was near her, watching her every move. _Show time._

After finally deciding on her next move, she walked right past him, their hands brushing, almost by accident. She stopped right in front of him, leaning forward to take her shot. Their eyes locked and the intensity of her stare caused a shiver to run down his spine. She smirked, looking back to the game, sending two balls into the sockets with one hit. Her next move wasn’t as successful, and it was his turn again.

He walked around the table, looking at the situation on it from multiple angles, and when he finally decided what he would do, he lost the sight of her. Right as he was about to hit the ball, he felt her hand brushing along his leg, inching dangerously close to his hip and further towards the apex of his legs. His breath caught in his throat, and he cleared his throat, biting back a moan that threatened to escape his lips. He hit the ball halfheartedly, barely grazing it, and she giggled quietly, leaning over his back to whisper into his ear.

“Seems to me like I’m going to win. And I plan on making the most of my power.”

He said nothing, standing back to allow her to play, a plan of revenge already forming.

That way, they got to the point in which he still had three balls of his kind and a black one, and she had only the black one. And, needless to say, she was giddy. She leaned over the table one last time, preparing to make one final move, when she felt him leaning over her body, pinning her to the surface of the table, making it impossible to move. His breathing was hot against her ear, she could feel him pressing against her back, their back and forth teasing and banter taking its effect on both of them. His hand trailed down her arm, over her stomach, resting between her legs, stroking softly. She had to bite her lip to avoid moaning, a soft gasp escaping her in surprise.

“You want to win, Claire? Go ahead. I won’t stop you.” he sucked on her ear softly, his fingers teasing her relentlessly, her hips moving in time with him, losing her focus more and more. She shook her head, trying to get a hold of herself for just enough to finish the game. She pointed with her right hand at the socket she was aiming for and retreated her arm to take her shot.

Just as she moved her stick towards the ball, he plunged two fingers inside her. She hit the ball at the wrong angle, white ball hit the black one, sending it into the wrong socket, ending the game in Ethan’s favor. But that didn’t matter to either of them at the moment.

Because the only thing that was on his mind was the sound she made when he pressed his fingers into her. A rather loud, desperate sound, not particularly caring that other people could have heard her. Her head fell forward, her hips pressed into his hand, trying to find any friction. She was breathing heavily, soft high-pitched sounds coming out of her mouth as she was struggling to keep quiet.

“Seems to me like I won. And I plan on using my advantage to the fullest. Starting right about now.” he whispered into her ear and immediately pulled his hand away. She let out a sigh of protest, looking back at him in confusion.

He grabbed her by her arms, turning her towards him and picking her up, carrying her to the darker side of the room, right by the wall. There was a chair, bathed in almost complete darkness, guaranteeing even a little of bit of privacy in a crowded bar. He sat down, pulling her to his lap, seating her sideways with her back to the curtain separating them from the rest of the world. His hand went back between her legs, teasing her once again as he pressed a kiss to her ear.

“Now, I want you to come for me. And I forbid you from making a sound.” She nodded, eager for his help.

He slid one finger inside of her, inch by inch, tantalizingly slow. Her eyes fluttered close, breathing a little harder as he worked her up. Ethan added another finger, without warning, and her head fell to his shoulder, barely holding on, his pace merciless.

“Not. A. Sound.” He punctured his words with thrusts, bringing her closer and closer to the edge, adding his thumb to stroke her in slow circles.

She came with a silent scream, breathing hard as she rode his hand, her hips snapping along to the rhythm he set. He ran his other hand up and down her leg, under the fabric of her dress, leaving trails of goosebumps along the way.

“Good job, Rookie.” He murmured, watching amused as she came back from her high. He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a soothing kiss that kept the fire they were both feeling going.

“Take me home, Ethan.” She whispered against his lips, not waiting for his reply. She stood up, taking his hand and pulling him after her. he laughed, but said nothing, allowing her to guide him outside.

The car ride was filled with tension, his hand running up and down her thigh, squeezing and touching her in a teasing manner. She reciprocated his movement by placing her hand firmly over him, drawing a set of deep moans as she stroked him through the fabric. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, knuckles white from the force. Then, out of the blue, she reached over, unfastening his pants.

“Claire…” his voice had an edge of a warning, but that didn’t stop her. “Claire, if you don’t stop it now, we’ll never get ho- ah!” he tried again, but she ignored him again, pulling him out from his underwear, running her finger down his length. He groaned deeply, closing his eyes, slowing the car slightly. She wrapped her hand around him, moving up and down, twisting a little towards the end. “Dammit, Claire…”

He pulled over to the abandoned part of the road, making sure to be out of view, before turning off the engine and pulling his seat back. He unfastened their seatbelts, reaching over to pull her to his lap, grinding her against him. Their breaths quickened, Claire moving her hips against his, their lips meeting in a heated kiss.

“I need you…” she whispered, reaching between them to guide him inside of her.

Ethan placed his hands on her hips, simultaneously pressing her down and thrusting upwards. They groaned in unison, their heads falling back in pleasure. There was nothing gentle or slow about it, just pure lust and desire, satisfying their urgent need to have, to feel, to reach their high.

He helped her moving, his fingers digging into her hips, his lips attached to her neck. He was sucking on her skin and biting, and he knew that there would be a mark there tomorrow, but Claire didn’t protest. She tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling on it hard, drawing a groan from him, her nails scraping his scalp.

They were climbing, higher and higher, until in one second they snapped, falling hard and fast with loud and desperate cries of pleasure.

“Ethan- _Oh, Ethan…_”she moaned straight into his ear, boosting his ego impossibly. She pressed her lips to the column of his neck, licking and nipping on the skin.

“Yes, Claire… yes…”

They took some time to catch their breaths, their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed. After a while, she let out a laugh. He leaned back, looking at her a little confused. She pecked his lips once more before answering.

“You really _were_ desperate to take me, huh? Something told me we wouldn’t make it home before you decided you had to have me.”

“Rookie, it was you who started it. If anyone was desperate, it was you.” he replied, a smirk pulling the corners of his lips up.

“Oh yeah?” she pressed them together again, drawing a gasp from him, twisting into a low groan in the back of his throat. “How about you take me home and we’ll see who is more desperate?”

“It would be my pleasure, Claire.”


End file.
